Accalmie
by Saharu-chan
Summary: En cherchant des réponses à la mélancolie de l'être aimé, on peut se blesser. Et malgré son aura de bonté, Aioros n'est pas aussi prêt qu'il le pensait pour accepter la vérité.


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je fais un passage éclair sur ce site afin de souhaiter **un merveilleux anniversaire à ma Ta-chan adorée.**

Tous les mots que j'ai, je te les enverrais en privé, mais je te remercie de nouveau d'être la merveilleuse personne que tu es. En sus d'une auteur absolument fabuleuse.

Voici donc la petite demande de l'année, un retour avec Arc et Epée. J'espère que tu aimeras, ainsi que ceux et celles qui passeront par là. 5Ce fût une reprise en main de l'écriture assez particulière, et je m'excuse d'avance si certains éléments semblent confus, ou si l'écriture paraît laborieuse. Il faut que je m'y remette plus régulièrement.)

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **Aioros/Shura.** Mention brève de quelques autres.

Rating: **T/M.**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en particulier à toi ma douce!

 **PS:** Je rappelle que **les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews ne me font pas plaisir.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

"Shura n'est pas heureux."

Saga cligna des yeux deux fois, avant de reposer la tasse de thé qu'il avait avancé à ses lèvres. La présence du Sagittaire dans ses appartements était une anomalie conséquente qui n'avait que rarement été renouvelée depuis les tragiques événements d'il y a treize ans. De fait, voir Aioros assis face à lui avec une expression de perdition qui n'avait jamais changée avait de quoi le perturber plus que de raison. Et il avait manqué de peu de se retourner pour s'assurer de la personne à laquelle ce dernier s'adressait.

Mais non. Le regard vert était bien posé sur lui. Reprenons.

« Je te demande pardon ?

—Shura. Il n'est pas heureux. Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour arranger ça.

—Tu sais d'où vient le problème, au moins ?

—Non.

—On devrait sans doute commencer par là. Mais d'abord… Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, pourquoi être venu me voir ?

—Parce que nous sommes amis. »

L'aîné des Gémeaux ne pût s'empêcher de lever un sourcil circonspect. Auquel répondit le sourire léger d'Aioros.

«Amis ?

—D'accord, c'est un peu exagéré. Mais tu es sans doute celui qui le connaît le mieux pour l'avoir entraîné comme moi.

—Je le conçois pour l'enfant qu'il était. Mais pour l'homme qu'il se trouve être actuellement, tu aurais sous doute intérêt à consulter Aphrodite et Angelo.

—J'y ai songé. Mais c'est généralement chez eux qu'il se réfugie.

—Parle à Camus ?

—Je pense sincèrement ne pas avoir échangé plus d'une phrase avec lui depuis notre résurrection.

—Et ton frère ? Il serait sans doute de meilleur conseil que moi.

—Il a pardonné. Et depuis, il évite consciencieusement d'être à moins de dix mètres de sa personne, et refuse de lui adresser la parole si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne parle même pas de la tête qu'il a fait quand j'ai fait ne serait-ce qu'évoquer ce que je ressentais pour Shura.

—Je…

—C'est moi, ou tu fais tout pour me mettre dehors ?»

Saga se massa les tempes lentement. Non pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas apporter son soutien à son compatriote, mais les relations entretenues au Sanctuaire n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient. Et pouvoir dire que l'on « connaissait » une personne était quelque peu mensonger : les bouleversements avaient été tels et les traumatismes si profonds qu'il aurait été difficile de prédire les réactions des uns et des autres en se basant sur ce qu'ils avaient été avant.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux fit tourner sa cuillère dans son breuvage doucement, avant de la tapoter légèrement sur le bord.

« Pardonne-moi.

—Je l'ai beaucoup trop entendu, celle-là.

—Navré. Je n'ai juste plus l'habitude de nous voir discuter.

—C'est une occasion comme une autre. Tu voulais faire preuve de bonne foi, nous y voilà.

—J'apprécie ta sollicitude.

—Je t'en prie. Vas-tu m'aider ?

—J'admets que je suis réellement curieux. Shura et moi n'avons pas vraiment parlé depuis longtemps. Comme tu l'as dit, s'il n'est pas avec toi, il se trouve avec Aphrodite ou Deathmask. Et parfois dans le temple du Verseau. Ou l'arène.

—Là où je ne serais pas. »

Saga haussa les épaules.

« Il ne serait pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir supporter l'intimité au-delà d'une certaine mesure. Nous n'avons pas appris à créer des relations, plutôt à les détruire. Je ne parle même pas de la notion de vie de couple.

—Saga.

—Tu voulais mon avis.

—Non. Ton aide.

—Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il pourrait ne pas être heureux ?

—Je le trouve de plus en plus distant. Mal à l'aise. Absent, autant physiquement que mentalement. Mais seulement en ma présence : il lui suffit d'aller passer une heure au douzième ou au quatrième, et le miracle se produit. »

L'amertume ne seyait guère au neuvième gardien. Cette expression avait quelque chose de presque dérangeant sur le visage normalement si calme de son ancien rival. Saga soupira une nouvelle fois : c'était sans aucun doute la preuve que tout ceci avait été ressassé depuis longtemps, et que le problème était peut-être plus ancien que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Plus profond, également. Prenant des racines tortueuses dans un passé non moins compliqué.

Une malade hélas assez commune à l'ensemble des occupants du Sanctuaire.

« Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

—Il se braque.

—Immédiatement ?

— Shura a besoin de preuves concrètes. Si je lui dis simplement que je le trouve étrange, il va me rétorquer à coup sûr que ça peut s'appliquer à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Je peux lui signaler que je le trouve distant, il va me répondre que c'est son tempérament. »

Un petit rire échappa à l'aîné des Gémeaux.

« Je visualise totalement cette conversation. Ça sent le vécu.

—Tu n'as pas idée.

—Et ça me rappelle quelque chose.»

Alors même que les deux hommes échangeaient un semblant de sourire commun qui n'avait pas été partagé depuis longtemps, Kanon entra dans la pièce en jetant un sac déjà bien rempli sur un fauteuil, s'affairant dans la cuisine.

« Quand on parle du loup.

—Désolé de vous déranger. Je ne reste pas longtemps.

—Tu repars déjà ? Demanda Aioros avec curiosité.

—Ce boulot ne m'attend pas. »

Un ricanement fort peu courtois se fit entendre. Kanon soupira depuis le comptoir, avant de dévisager son aîné.

« Je me fous de ton opinion, tu sais.

—Oh, j'ai cru comprendre. Cela ne m'empêche pas de penser que nous n'avons pas la même définition du terme « boulot ».

—En effet. Tu le déclines en Bélier, et moi en Juge des Enfers. Et que ça te plaise ou non, j'aime réellement ce travail. Et j'ai obtenu mon poste d'ambassadeur à la loyale, pour mes capacités linguistiques et diplomatiques. Vous avez tous les deux échoué pour des raisons différentes à ce poste, c'est con, mais c'est pas mon problème.

—Je vois que vous vous entendez chaque jour un peu mieux.

—Fais-moi plaisir, et évite le ton paternaliste, Aioros. C'est extrêmement désagréable lorsqu'on n'est pas suffisamment intimes pour trouver ça marrant. Tu es là pour quoi, au fait ? On ne t'a pas vu ici depuis des lustres.

—Shura.

—Ah.

—Tu n'as pas l'air surpris.

—Pas vraiment. J'ai pu recommencer à passer des journées avec Milo parce que le Capricorne a décidé que la vive présence de Camus était son refuge ces derniers temps. Personnellement, ça me réjouit. Milo, un peu moins. C'est quoi le problème ?

—Aioros ne le croit pas heureux.

—Bien vu. C'est légèrement marqué sur sa gueule.

—Kanon !

—Navré. Mais il n'a pas l'air radieux, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir. Ce qui est plus étrange, c'est que toi, tu ne t'en inquiètes sérieusement que maintenant.»

Tout en parlant, le cadet des Gémeaux continuait de bourrer son sac de différents vêtements sans aucun ordre précis. Du coin de l'œil, Aioros pouvait voir le sourcil de Saga tressauter méchamment. Nul doute que son besoin d'ordre constant était en train d'en prendre un sacré coup. Secouant la tête, il accorda son attention à Kanon qui, à défaut de prendre des pincettes, avait un sacré don d'observation sur lequel tout le monde s'accordait.

« Tu n'aurais pas des suggestions ?

—A tout hasard, depuis que tu lui as fait la cour et compagnie, et qu'il a réussi à enjamber le traumatisme costaud que vous vous êtes partagés, vous avez discuté de ce qui s'est passé il y a treize ans ?

—Non. Pour quoi faire ? »

Un bruit de gorge ressemblant fortement à un ricanement de reptile s'éleva dans les airs.

« Kanon, arrête de fréquenter cet insupportable Spectre. Tu commences à lui ressembler.

—Pas de problème, mon ADN me protège de pilosité catastrophique. Aioros. Sans déconner ? Vous n'avez pas évoqué le sujet une seule fois depuis que vous avez décidé de finir ça sous les draps ?

—Je n'en vois pas la nécessité. »

Un petit silence consterné accueillit ses paroles.

« Eh ben dans ce cas, le problème est réglé, pas vrai ? Non mais sans rire, vous avez de sacrés problèmes dans ce Sanctuaire. Moi, quand j'ai un souci, j'ai le mérite d'en parler.

—Et on a tous vu ce que ça donnait. Merci, Kanon.

—Avec plaisir. Moi je te donne juste de quoi réfléchir, Aioros. Honnêtement, je le connais à peine, Shura. Mais toi, j'ai assez de souvenirs pour te dire qu'au lieu de tout prendre avec ton sourire, tu ferais peut être mieux de lui demander comment il vit avec sa culpabilité. Parce que ça, je connais mieux que personne, et ça peut rapidement te dévorer. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je suis attendu.

—Dis à Rhadamanthe qu'il peut crever.

—Je n'y manquerais pas. Il te répondrait sans doute que c'est déjà fait. »

Un grondement agacé échappa à l'aîné des Gémeaux alors que son cadet disparaissait dans un triangle d'or, son baluchon en appui précaire sur son épaule.

« Je vais finir par l'étrangler.

—Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous avez des relations plus apaisées.

—… On peut dire ça, j'imagine. Enfin, pour tout ce qu'il m'agace, son conseil vaut sans doute la peine d'être suivi. Kanon est incroyablement énervant, mais il a un instinct remarquable.

—De toute façon, c'est mieux que ce que tu as à m'offrir.

—…Merci, Aioros. C'est toujours un plaisir. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres pleines du Sagittaire, alors que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard franc, empli de gratitude. Et c'est en faisant tourner le liquide dans sa tasse avant de la porter à ses lèvres que Saga murmura :

« Peut-être que c'est exactement cela dont Shura a besoin. »

Mais Aioros avait déjà quitté les lieux.

* * *

Aphrodite manqua couper la mauvaise tige et claqua de la langue, agacé. La présence de son meilleur ami au regard perdu lui déplaisait fortement et l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement. Et malheureusement, cela durait depuis des semaines. Si les premiers temps de sa relation avaient paru apporter à Shura un équilibre bienvenu et rassurant, au fil des mois, les choses s'étaient considérablement dégradées. Au point de le voir revenir presque quotidiennement dans ses appartements. Sous les soupirs et les plaintes de moins en moins discrètes d'Angelo, qui n'étaient que des parades pour masquer son inquiétude de voir leur ami visiblement aussi perdu. Et ne profitant pas ou peu de leur nouvelle vie.

Assis sous l'arche croulant de roses odorantes, Shura observait le paysage sans vraiment y prêter attention, répondant de façon monosyllabique aux questions posées par son ami rital. Connaissant Angelo, cela aboutirait rapidement à une prise de bec qui pouvait éventuellement impliquer épée divine et cercles infernaux, et les dieux seuls savaient à quel point Aphrodite avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour remettre en état son jardin. Il était donc hors de question que ces deux idiots lui ruinent ses heures de travail.

« Tu devrais rentrer, Shura.

—Je te dérange ?

—Oh, ce n'est pas la question. Tu seras toujours bienvenu ici, et tu le sais. Mais lorsque tu as décidé de ne plus nous rejoindre au pieu pour vivre ta charmante vie monogame, je pensais que ce serait pour que tu sois heureux.

—Pas comme si tu nous faisais chier avec Aioros depuis qu'on est mômes.

—Merci, Angie. Ca fait des semaines que tu restes ici à broyer du noir. Je suis presque surpris de ne pas te voir aller chez Camus, d'ailleurs. Il est 17h, c'est pas le moment de votre petite séance de dégustation de vin ?

—Milo m'a fait comprendre qu'il apprécierait d'avoir la paix ce soir.

—M'en diras tant… Grommela le Chevalier du Cancer.

—Sans vouloir t'offenser, ça ne te ressemble pas de te cacher.

—Ce n'est pas le cas.

—Ah non ? Tu appelles ça comment, toi ? »

Un silence lui répondit. Shura regardait la corolle d'une rose blanche, faisant tourner la tige entre ses doigts d'épéiste d'un air concentré. Aphrodite pencha la tête, observant le regard fatigué, presque lassé de son ami.

« Je n'ai pas peur de discuter. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je perdrais lorsque nous parlerons. Aioros n'aimera pas ce que je veux évoquer, » murmura-t-il plus bas qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Aphrodite s'accroupit face à lui, souriant doucement comme il ne le faisait que pour son ami. Passant une main sur sa joue, il insuffla toute l'affection qu'il pouvait à ses paroles.

« Ton problème, c'est la peur de ce qui peut arriver, et tu refuses donc de lui en parler. C'est moi ou il y a du paradoxe ?

—Y a du paradoxe jusqu'au temple de Shion, et ça commence à me les briser ces conneries. Shura, prends-toi en main ou je m'en charge. Si même ce snob de français arrive à communiquer avec l'autre bavard de Grec, tu peux sûrement gérer Aioros et son sourire niais.

—… Merci ? Je suppose.

—Maintenant, dégage.

—Et passe une bonne soirée, surtout. Tu seras toujours le bienvenue, dans le lit ou sur le canapé. »

Le premier éclat de rire résonna enfin. Et Aphrodite se félicitait qu'il soit hispanique.

« Vous êtes les pires amis du monde.

—Non, ça, c'est certainement Aioros et Saga. »

* * *

Lorsque le propriétaire des lieux entra dans le neuvième temple, l'aura du Capricorne se faisaitt sentir depuis les appartements privés. Signalant sa présence immédiatement, ainsi que son humeur du moment. Comme une mise en garde autant qu'une invitation.

Aioros sourit doucement : si Shura avait choisi de venir ici, c'était qu'il ne le fuyait pas totalement, sinon il aurait préféré se reclure dans ses propres quartiers. Lieu où il avait autorité et donc possibilité de se retrancher si la compagnie de son voisin n'était pas souhaitée.

Le Sagittaire avança lentement jusqu'à la porte, suivant les effluves du cosmos chaud et rassurant auquel il avait appris à répondre. S'appuyant sur le chambranle de l'entrée, pour observer le dos élancé ganté de noir qui s'agitait dans sa cuisine. L'air concentré, Shura ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, se contentant de poursuivre sa tâche. Ses mains scarifiées étonnamment tremblantes, et le Sagittaire se surprit à questionner l'état d'esprit dans lequel l'autre se trouvait.

Aioros ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. L'heure était venue.

« Bonsoir. »

Shura se tourna vers lui en quelques secondes. Le corps athlétique lui faisait face, et les mains ravagées se posèrent sur le bord de la table. Le Sagittaire se gorgea du visage dur et sublime, des traits fins et marqués, et de la façon dont les lèvres fines s'ouvrirent lentement pour murmurer à leur tour.

« Bonsoir. »

C'était tout.

Par la Déesse. Le poids de ce silence entre eux, combiné à l'incroyable lueur de ce regard de jais aurait sans doute raison de sa patience. Si peu de tout ce qui brillait dans ces yeux franchissait les lèvres sèches sous forme de mots… Le jeune homme n'avait été particulièrement bavard, même enfant. A l'image de Camus, avec lequel il s'était tout de suite bien entendu, le Capricorne choisissait ses termes avec précision et parcimonie, pour ne jamais risquer de s'égarer dans des logorrhées interminables. Et si cela pouvait être une véritable qualité, Aioros se surprenait en cet instant à détester cette faculté. Et pour avoir une chance de sauver ce qu'ils avaient, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de secouer son amant dans ses principes.

Il était temps de dire ce qui était.

« Shura. Tu me fuis. »

Le regard de jais se détourna en un instant.

« Nous sommes des Chevaliers, avec un devoir et des missions. Je ne pense pas m'absenter plus que de raison.

—J'aurais dû enregistrer ça. Saga aurait adoré.

—Je te demande pardon ? »

La perplexité du dixième chevalier était palpable. Tout autant que son incompréhension face au sourire étrange de son amant. Aioros se passa une main dans les cheveux, un soupir nerveux franchissant ses lèvres.

« Très bien, je reprends. Shura, quel est le problème ?

—Il n'y en a pas.

—Il y en a un. Et tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir l'évoquer avec moi, ce qui ruine au passage tout ce que nous avons essayé de construire ensemble. »

Un regard peiné lui fit face. Les mèches ébène vinrent cacher le front mat, et Aioros ne retint que de justesse le besoin de les chasser pour se plonger dans les yeux noirs. La beauté virile trouble de Shura parvenait à le secouer tout entier, par de simples gestes et postures auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé être sensible un jour. Et c'est comme hypnotisé qu'il prit la suite du Capricorne vers le salon lorsque ce dernier s'y rendit, pris d'un éclat de rire qui sonnait faux.

« Construire ? J'appelle plutôt ça murer, en ce qui me concerne.

—Je ne te suis pas.

—J'en ai conscience. Tu ne me suis pas sur beaucoup de choses, dès qu'elles concernent ce que nous avons vécu toi et moi. »

L'expression contrite de l'Espagnol trouva un écho dans celle bien plus dure du Grec. Une de celles qu'on ne voyait que peu souvent en dehors de ces murs, et que Shura avait pourtant apprise à découvrir. Aioros choisit de détourner le regard en premier, saisissant un verre sur la table, avant de le reposer, gardant ses doigts serrés sur le verre qui en crissait. La crispation de sa mâchoire n'était pas évidente, mais Shura la voyait bien malgré tout.

La preuve qu'il n'était pas celui qui fuyait. Car en un instant, les postions semblaient s'être inversées. Passant de Juge à accusé, et réciproquement. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas une réalité qu'Aioros avait choisi d'envisager. Et Aphrodite pensait que Shura aimait les paradoxes.

« Je t'ai pardonné, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux ajouter à cela.

—Tu penses que c'est suffisant ?

—En ce qui me concerne, oui.

—Si tu m'as pardonné, pourquoi ne parle-t-on jamais de ce qui s'est passé ? De ce que tu as ressenti ?

—Je n'en ressens pas la nécessité.

—C'est une blague, j'espère.

—Je suis parfaitement serein avec ma décision.

—Mais c'est mon avis que tu voulais, il me semble. Et je te dis que ça ne me convient pas. J'ai besoin d'en parler. Pas d'ignorer ce qui s'est passé.

—Je ne l'ignore pas.

—Donc tu veux savoir ce qui me perturbe, mais seulement s'il s'agit de quelque chose que tu peux contrôler.

—Je souhaite te comprendre. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de ressasser le passé. »

Shura claqua de la langue, agacé. Se redressant de toute sa stature, il ancra son regard de jais dans les yeux de jade.

« _Dios…_ Très bien. J'en ai assez. Aioros, je te jure que tu vas m'écouter parce que je refuse de jouer à ça plus longtemps. Je t'ai tué.

—Cesse.

—Je t'ai pris la vie.

—Tu te répètes.

—Loin de là. J'ai pris ton présent et ton futur ce soir-là lorsque j'ai tranché dans ta chair. Et ce sont des choses bien différentes.

—Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'obtenir, comme ça ? »

L'Espagnol poursuivit, sans se laisser démonter par le cynisme visible et la mauvaise foi flagrante de son amant. Cette fois, il ne reculerait pas.

« J'ai condamné ton frère à une vie misérable, et je n'ai rien fait pour l'améliorer malgré tout le respect et l'affection que j'avais pour vous deux.

—Shura…

—Et tu m'as haï pour ça.

—Ne dis pas ça.

—C'est la vérité.

—Arrête ! »

L'explosion du verre ne retentit pas plus fort à ses oreilles que le cri désespéré du Sagittaire pour contenir une réalité qu'il s'était toujours refusé à évoquer. Shura se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aimait ni la peine dans les yeux d'ordinaire si doux, ni la colère évidente qui faisait trembler ses membres, et encore moins la façon qu'il avait de respirer aussi rapidement. Comme à bout de souffle de s'être replongé dans des souvenirs si horribles qu'ils avaient été bannis de leur vie. Pousser Aioros dans ses retranchements était sans doute l'une des pires choses qu'il ait eu à faire, mais en voyant le soldat zélé face à lui s'effacer pour enfin lui montrer l'homme blessé qu'il était, il sût qu'il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière.

« Dis-le.

—Jamais.

—Allons. Tu te fais plus noble que ce que tu es, et que ce nous sommes tous.

—Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de savoir tout ça ?

—Nous ne pouvons plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

—Je n'ai jamais nié.

—Tu mens.

—Assez !»

Le poing du Sagittaire sur la table manqua fracasser le bois, mais une fois encore, ce fût bien les octaves brisés et colériques qui firent sursauter l'Espagnol au plus profond de son être. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre à s'en blesser. Cette fois, ça y était. Il n'y aurait pas de retour possible une fois que les cicatrices qu'ils s'étaient contentés de bander seraient de nouveau exposées. Et il avait conscience qu'il pouvait tout perdre en cet instant. En s'exposant de lui-même au courroux et aux insultes qu'il avait provoqué.

Shura s'avança en dépit de l'aura menaçante, nullement impressionné par le cosmos belliqueux qui les étouffait.

« Je n'ai pas peur que tu m'affrontes, Aioros. J'ai peur que tu fermes les yeux sur mes péchés. Et je ne peux pas concevoir notre vie si nous n'acceptons que tout ça ait existé.

— Et si moi, je n'ai pas envie d'y songer? Si je ne veux pas repenser à la douleur ? Au sang ? Au désespoir de savoir que ma Déesse pouvait mourir à tout instant ? Que j'étais en train de sacrifier Aiolia sur l'autel de ma conscience et de mon devoir ? Que j'allais mourir à quatorze ans quand j'aurais dû m'élever au rang deGrand Pope ce jour-là ? A la déception que tu étais, à ce moment-là? »

Shura ne se rappelait pas de douleur plus vive que celle-là depuis qu'Athéna avait fait le sacrifice ultime pour eux. Il avait voulu ces paroles, désiré ces aveux, avait eu conscience de leur existence. Mots de poison qui flottaient dans l'air entre eux, couverts par le sourire rayonnant du Grec et sa générosité naturelle. Ils n'en étaient que plus douloureux aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils déformaient par toute leur colère le visage d'ordinaire si apaisé de son aîné. La culpabilité vint ronger le dixième gardien brutalement.

Aioros se tourna, lui faisant entièrement face. Son regard tout autant que sa voix brisés par la douleur retournèrent quelque chose de profondément enfoui dans le cœur de l'hispanique. Mais le neuvième gardien n'avait pas fini d'exposer ses griefs les plus profonds au visage de l'homme qui avait décidé de les voir réellement.

« Comme je t'ai haï de suivre les ordres de Saga, au lieu de me croire, malgré tout ce que je t'avais appris ! Comme j'ai trouvé injuste, oui, injuste ! Que tu lui fasses confiance plutôt qu'à moi. Comme j'avais envie que tu te fies à ton instinct, cette fois-là, au lieu de suivre aveuglément une morale que je m'étais pourtant tué à t'apprendre. Comme je me suis rendu malade d'avoir fait de toi l'enfant soldat qui a fini par apporter ma propre destruction ! »

… La rage. C'était de la rage qu'il voyait à présent. Une rage si longtemps contenue contre une injustice face à laquelle il avait toujours donné plus que de raison. Aioros avait sacrifié plus qu'aucun d'entre eux, sans discontinuer. Il avait offert sa vie, sa famille, son âme, son armure et son temps en offrandes à une Déesse dont il n'avait jamais douté un instant. Et Shura constatait les blessures béantes qui avaient pourtant été faites à son amant. Jamais abordées et toujours mises de côté, ou vues comme une abnégation évidente. Le poing d'Aioros trouva place dans le mur près de lui, alors qu'il hurlait de nouveau, son cosmos au supplice.

« C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Alors oui. Oui, je t'ai haï. Je t'ai haï de conduire mon frère à une vie d'orphelin, et de t'aveugler ainsi. Et j'aurais voulu pouvoir continuer de te haïr ! »

Un silence douloureux s'installa entre eux. Aioros porta une main à sa bouche, horrifié par ce qu'il venait enfin de prononcer. Comment avait-il pu dire de telles profanations en l'espace de quelques instants ? Comment avait-il pu ouvrir son cœur à une telle noirceur, lui qui avait tout fait pour protéger le peu de bonheur qu'il avait enfin récupéré ?

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, sans qu'il soit capable de s'arrêter. Sa respiration haletante ne fit qu'empirer. En l'espace de quelques instants, il venait d'admettre sa haine et sa rancœur, lui qu'il s'était efforcé pendant des mois à ne pas s'y laisser aller. A embrasser ce renouveau qu'on leur donnait. Frottant son visage pour en chasser les larmes, il releva les yeux pour accepter sa sentence.

Et pourtant, face à lui, Shura n'avait pas cessé de le regarder.

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aimer si tu ne peux accepter que tu m'aies haï pour ce que j'ai fait. C'est comme refuser de me voir dans mon entièreté. Nier qui je suis, en te basant sur le chevalier que tu as entraîné et sur l'homme que je suis maintenant, en omettant ce que j'ai pu faire de pire auparavant. Nous ne pouvons pas fonctionner comme ça. »

Face à lui, l'homme qu'il aimait paraissait si épuisé tout à coup. Aioros s'assis sur la chaise, sa main ensanglantée laissant couler des gouttes carmin sur la table. Nul doute que les marques n'en partiraient jamais.

Shura frôla l'épaule à sa portée, laissant sa main d'assassin se faire caresse pour celui qu'il avait choisi. Aioros ferma les yeux, savourant visiblement la caresse tant qu'elle durait, s'abreuvant de la douceur étrange des doigts abîmés. Un rire triste le secoua au bout de quelques instants de plaisir volé.

« Parce que tu penses que nous pourrons fonctionner maintenant ? Que tu pourras pardonner ce que je viens de te jeter au visage?

—Je le pense. J'avais besoin que tu sois en accord avec toi-même. Besoin que tu t'assures… de m'aimer encore après m'avoir haï.

—On est vraiment tordus dans ce Sanctuaire.

—On peut le formuler ainsi. »

Ses doigts osèrent s'avancer plus haut, vers la nuque baissée qu'il aimait embrasser. S'attirant ainsi l'attention d'Aioros, et un regard moins désabusé. Il y avait enfin de l'espoir dans ces yeux qu'il avait failli tuer ce soir.

« C'est à toi de me dire si tu penses pouvoir continuer ce que nous allons construire à présent. Mais sache une chose : je n'ai jamais souhaité te voir partir. Je t'ai attendu bien trop longtemps pour ça.»

Le regard d'Aioros sur lui n'avait pas de terme pouvant le décrire. Un savant mélange de surprise, d'indignation, de soulagement, et de fond de colère peut-être aussi. Shura se permit un sourire, avant de frôler ses lèvres des siennes, passant sa main d'épéiste sur les doigts abimés, les teintant de carmin également.

« Il faut qu'on soigne ça. Ce serait dommage que ton tir en soit endommagé. »

Et sans la moindre protestation, par la simple force d'un contact frôlé, le Sagittaire suivit son amant à l'étage sans hésiter.

Le tapotement métallique de la pince résonnait dans la pièce, seul bruit audible en dehors de leurs respirations plus rapides qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être. Lentement, la main d'Aioros fût libérée de chaque morceau de verre, ce dernier grimaçant légèrement à la sensation de tiraillement répétée. Enfin, Shura put bander les doigts coupés. Et lorsque qu'il frôla des siens ceux du Sagittaire, avant de porter à ses lèvres la main de son amant, la même sensation brûlante les étouffa.

Un simple regard fut suffisant.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que le dixième gardien ne se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les bras férocement ancrés autour de la nuque du Grec. Les lèvres pleines attaquèrent les siennes, fines et gercées par des années au soleil. Retenant de justesse un grognement de plaisir, il laissa couler ses doigts dans la chevelure brune, mordant en retour la bouche qui ne cessait de le tenter. Aioros avait pris naturellement place entre ses jambes, les écartant d'un mouvement habile et collant leurs corps avides de se retrouver. La crainte de se perdre avait été plus forte qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé, et à présent, Shura se retrouvait à s'accrocher avec désespoir à ses épaules, son dos, sa nuque, murmurant son prénom dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, encore, et encore, reprenant par sa bouche le cœur abîmé qu'il avait poussé à bout ce soir. Buvant les paroles qu'il avait enfin obtenues, pour assurer à l'homme aimé que leur vie continuait malgré ses aveux.

Il repoussa le Grec jusqu'à la chambre, le plaquant sur le lit pour le surplomber de toute sa puissance. Sans perdre un instant, il reprit les lèvres d'où s'échappait un souffle devenu rapide du besoin de s'aimer. Une main dans les mèches foncées, Shura glissa une langue taquine sur la bouche affamée d'Aioros. Le baiser se fit plus brutal, plus sulfureux également. Tout à coup, l'envie devenait irrépressible, et les gestes empressés. Sur ses hanches, Shura pouvait sentir la poigne de l'archer exercer une pression délicieuse à la frontière de la douleur, sans souhaiter y échapper un seul instant. Refusant de rompre le baiser, alors que ses reins se mouvaient d'eux-mêmes contre le corps habillé, provoquant râles et grondements affamés.

Et lorsqu'Aioros se détacha lentement pour plonger son regard dans le sien, alors même que le plaisir les faisait haleter tous les deux, Shura lui accorda un sourire doux, frôlant la joue basanée de ses doigts calleux.

« Maintenant, nous irons beaucoup mieux. »

Aioros colla son front au sien, sans jamais défaire son étreinte sur le corps aimé.

« C'est ta façon d'admettre qu'il y avait un problème ?

—Peut-être.»

Un rire. Aussi chaleureux qu'il était beau, puisque enfin réellement apaisé.


End file.
